Regrets
by Pamplea
Summary: Les pensées de Sebastian devant le corps sans vie de Ciel. "Il n'y a pas de place pour le regret dans le cœur d'un démon. Penserai-je même à vous, de temps en temps ?"


**Bonjour ! :) **

**première fic postée sur FFN, avec beaucoup de difficultés d'ailleurs, vu que le site est en ANGLAIS ! et moi et l'anglais... bref. :P**

** écrite depuis plus de 6 mois, le temps de corriger les fautes, plus de me poser la question "j'publie, j'publie pas..." tout moi ! **

**Rating T, je saurai pas trop dire en fait... -' pas de yaoi, juste un peu de tendresse démoniaque pour notre cher Ciel. **

**Kuroshitsuji appartient à la génialissime Yana Toboso ! :) **

**Pas de spoiler en particulier, dernier épisode de la saison 1, peut etre... rien de bien précis. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le regret.

Un sentiment purement humain, cette espèce inférieure. Un sentiment inutile. Un sentiment dont vous, pourtant bien humain, êtes totalement dépourvu. Etait…

Oh, jeune maître, vous étiez tout bonnement délicieux. Le gout de votre âme hantera mes lèvres encore longtemps. Souffrance, désespoir et tristesse …Dénouée d'amour… Votre âme, que j'ai assaisonnée de malheurs depuis près de quatre ans, était aussi délicieuse que toutes les douceurs que je vous préparais.

A présent, vous êtes étendu là, sur le banc de pierre. Vos yeux sont fermés, votre cœur arrêté, vos bras retombent mollement sur le sol. Vos os sont brisés. Sous l'emprise que votre âme déversait sur moi, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je vous tenais si fort. Malgré votre dernier ordre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop souffert, jeune maître. Votre peau devient déjà terne. Elle, si pâle qu'elle vous donnait un air d'enfant faible qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger.

Et vous êtes maintenant partis, là où plus jamais je ne pourrais vous voir. Plus d'ordres cassants. Plus jamais je ne vous réveillerais le matin. Plus jamais je ne vous taquinerais sur votre taille ou votre âge, sur votre manière de danser ou de vous tenir, sur vos ordres ou sur votre langage. Jamais plus de réplique cinglante de votre part. Plus de bain, plus de repas. Plus de responsabilité, plus d'horaire.

Je n'aurai plus mon jeune maître. Je n'ai plus mon jeune maître. Cette phrase est… bien fade.

Je vous entends d'ici. «Eh bien Sebastian, n'es tu pas content ? Tu m'as enfin bouffé ! Tu es libre ! »

Et je vous aurai réprimandé sur votre langage. Et vous m'auriez répondu du tac au tac de rester à ma place, et que, de toute façon, vous aviez raison.

Mais jeune maître, savez vous ce qu'est une éternité d'errance ? Vous étiez tellement divertissant, jeune maître, tellement surprenant. Mon rayon de lune dans la nuit, ma lumière au milieu des enfers. Ma propriété, mon âme, mon jeune maître.

Nos regards entendus, vos yeux sur les miens, bleu océan contre rouge flamme. Votre œil maudit, signe que vous étiez mien, plus jamais ne s'ouvrira à nouveau.

Un coup d'œil sur ma main. Le sceau a disparu. C'est fini, et pourtant…

Que vais-je faire à présent ? Dans mon rôle de majordome, je n'avais le temps de rien. Et maintenant l'ennui que je connaissais si bien avant de vous rencontrer revient déjà, comme s'il avait toujours guetté ce moment, avec plus d'intensité qu'avant.

Comme pour me prouver combien le temps a passé vite à vos côté. Et pourtant l'éternité est si longue…

Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau maître, personne ne vous arriverait à la cheville. Je ne veux pas retourner en enfer. Je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai plus faim… J'aimerais vous préparer une sucrerie. J'aimerai vous laver dans votre grande baignoire. J'aimerais vous aider à résoudre les enquêtes dangereuses de la reine. J'aimerais vous border comme on borderait un enfant, en lui disant bonne nuit… Moi seul avais le plaisir de faire cela. Ce n'est pourtant qu'aujourd'hui que je me rends compte de la chance qui m'était donné de vous côtoyer, de vous élever... Et celui qui m'a enlevé cet étrange bonheur, c'est moi.

Mais vous n'êtes plus là, et mon rôle de majordome est à présent terminé. My lord, je m'en vais donc, je ne vous oublierais jamais. Vous êtes et resterez mon maître préféré. Vous m'avez bien amusé pendant ces quatre années. A vos côtés, l'éternité fut… moins éprouvante.

Et je suis fier de vous jeune maître. Vous avez accueilli la mort comme un Homme digne, un vrai noble, un Phantomhive. Vous avez été courageux, vous n'avez pas bougé, vous n'avez pas eu peur… Vous avez juste souri.

Ce sourire sincère, l'avais-je déjà vu sur votre beau visage enfantin ? Aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, votre sourire était toujours faux, manipulateur, ou crispé, je dirais même… forcé. Jeune Maître, avez-vous été heureux, ces dernières années ? Je ne m'en suis jamais préoccupé alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

Ainsi, jeune maître, adieu. Votre corps, je le laisse. Il n'y a pas de place pour le regret dans le cœur d'un démon. Penserai-je même à vous, de temps en temps ? Et dans quelque siècles, aurais-je tout oublié, votre visage, jusqu'à votre prénom, moi, indifférent ? Nos aventures, nos regards, notre complicité ? Ce serait normal, pour un autre démon. Mais moi, ferais-je l'effort de me souvenir ? Si c'est pour vous, mon jeune maître, peut être…

Je vous regarde donc pour la dernière fois, j'essaye de visualiser chacune de vos gracieuses courbes, votre fine silhouette, votre beau visage pâle. De ma main ou résidait le sceau du pacte il y a encore quelques instants, je caresse votre joue. Dans la mort, votre peau n'a rien perdu de sa douceur.

Et le moment est venu pour moi de vous abandonner sur ce banc de pierre, partant vers d'autres âmes alléchantes… Je me lève. Mon corps est bien lourd pourtant, comme si mon esprit voulait rester avec vous, pour toujours. Me revoilà donc en proie d'un ennui long et fastidieux, la lassitude de l'éternité…

Mais l'éternité, aurait-elle été plus belle à vos côtés ?

Non, je n'ai pas de regret.

* * *

**Voilà, déja fini... j'espère avoir respecté vos attentes, et surtout notre beau démon :) **

**Review ? bonne ou mauvaise critique, je ne veux qu'une chose, m'améliorer ! ;) **

**à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ! **

**Diaboliquement. **


End file.
